


夺冠之后

by llama_san



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 一发短小的pwp。
Relationships: Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger





	夺冠之后

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2014年10月。

Bastian和Lukas两人纠缠着跌跌撞撞进了宾馆房间，把门狠狠地甩在身后。他们刚刚与队友们结束了派对，都喝了不少酒，互相索取着对方的嘴唇。Lukas别扭地揪着Bastian的外套，想要扯掉却又没使上力气。Bastian只是双手捧着Lukas的脸颊，任由对方不得法的胡闹。

两人拉扯着滚到床上，Bastian爬到了Lukas上方，望着那双与平常相比有些迷蒙的蓝眼睛。Lukas伸手揽住了Bastian的脖子，突然开始笑了起来，眼睛弯成的弧度像一只高兴的萨摩耶那样。

“Luki，我有没有说过你傻笑的时候也很性感。”

“闭嘴，Basti，我没傻笑。”

“你就是在傻笑！不过我喜欢你这样。”

Bastian说着低下头又亲了他一口，两人呼出的酒气早已纠缠不清。

Lukas松开了手臂，让Bastian稍稍起身，脱掉了外套。当他开始脱自己有些汗湿的T恤时却卡在了头顶。

“哈哈，Basti，我以为你只是不会穿衣服，没想到脱也不会。”

“Luki，一会儿我会教训你的……”

从T恤里传来了闷闷的声音。Lukas却不想闲着，趁Bastian还在解决他的难题时坏心地把手伸进了他的裤子，毫不意外地发现他已经半硬了。

“嘿！你不能这样！”

“噢，Basti，你要是连裤子也脱不下来就太让我失望了。”

终于从衣服里挣脱出来，发型早已乱了的Bastian腾出一只手握住了Lukas的手臂，另一只手也探向了对方的牛仔。

“我突然想起了你以前染发的样子，简直太蠢了……哈，你在报复我吗！”

Bastian在Lukas那儿重重揉搓了一下，让他不由发出 了呻吟。

“没错，你这个小混蛋。”

“Basti，Basti……”Lukas嘟囔着他的名字，念了一遍又一遍。

Bastian灵巧地解开了Lukas的裤子纽扣，手上肆无忌惮的动作让身下的人喘得更加厉害，蓝眼睛又重新覆上了一层迷雾。Lukas又攀上他的肩。

“Basti，快点……”

他爱死Lukas此刻低沉又撩人的声音了。

Bastian利索地帮Lukas脱下了牛仔和内裤，开始用手抚慰他的性器。Bastian自己的拉链也早已解开，两人都急切地贴近着对方的火热。Lukas的上衣被拉到胸口，Bastian分出一只手撩拨起他的乳粒，又情不自禁地吻上了Lukas的唇，让舌头彼此交缠。

就在Lukas快要接近顶点时，Bastian却突然退开了，转身打开了床头的抽屉。

“噢，拜托，你是故意的吧！”Lukas发出了不满的抗议。

“嘿，这是为你好。”Bastian坏笑着翻出了润滑剂，看着对方正挺立着的小兄弟。不过他自己的也快受不了了。

用手扳开Lukas的大腿，直接将那微凉粘稠的液体沿着鼠蹊倒向后方的入口，Bastian满意地听见Lukas发出了一声叹息。他用手指混着润滑剂缓慢进入Lukas，扩张着他紧致的甬道，弄出有些色情的水声。

“Basti……Schweini……”Lukas稍显红肿的唇微张着，叫着他朋友一开始不怎么喜欢的绰号，有些茫然的神情仿佛回到了十年前那个青涩的少年。

Bastian现在的自制力可没有球场上的意志力那么强，撤出三根手指后，他几乎是马上就自己挺进了Lukas的身体。他能感受到Lukas一下子绷紧了，温暖的内壁包裹着他。两人同时发出了满足的呻吟。

“Luki，我太想念这一切了……”

Bastian在Lukas耳边轻轻地说道。

“我也是，Schweini……”

Bastian动了起来，逐渐找回了熟悉的节奏。从尾椎升起如潮水般的快感让Lukas无法压抑自己的颤抖。他紧紧抱住了Bastian的后背，像要永远不放他离开似的。

“来吧，Basti……”

Bastian不再顾虑什么，抵着对方有力的身体，更快地撞击着。Lukas可以承受他的一切，噢，他甚至比自己还要壮实呢。他恶质地用手堵着Lukas的前端，想要听到他发出更多难以启齿的声音，想要看到他露出人前看不到的撩人表情。此时的Lukas能满足他的所有欲望。他好像也变回了以前那个有些莽撞的毛头小子，不知节制地索取着更多。

可是小王子在这种时候也消停不下来。

“嘿，Basti，我又想到……哈啊……”

Lukas伸手抚了抚Bastian的头发，想要再开个没品的玩笑，却被猛烈的撞击弄得说不出话。

“Luki，你要再说什么破坏气氛的话我只好堵住你的嘴。”

Bastian抵着Lukas结实的臀部又狠狠地撞了一下，让他再次喘个不停。同时他用手指在Lukas的唇上色情地来回擦着。

“这太刺激了……Basti你这个混蛋……”

Lukas不甘示弱地伸出舌头舔了一下他的手。

“我知道你喜欢这样。”

“哈，我当然喜欢，我喜欢你的一切，Basti……”

听到Lukas带着情动的告白，Bastian忍不住将自己埋得更深，轻轻地低头吻了吻他的眼睑，感受着那细微的颤动。

他的手加快了在Lukas前端动作的节奏。在又一轮激烈的攻势后，Lukas眼中那蔚蓝的深海在一瞬间失去了焦距，弓着身子释放了出来，精液射满了两人的下腹。他还没来得及喘气，Bastian也到了极限，随着最后的冲刺，滚烫的液体喷射进Lukas的身体，让他再次颤抖起来。Bastian摸着Lukas仍沉浸在高潮中的脸颊，让两人的气息交织在一起。

“我也喜欢你，Luki，从十年前开始……”

Bastian做了个混乱的梦。他梦见自己十年前第一次见到Lukas的场景，谁也不服谁的少年心气，梦见两人初出茅庐在球场上放肆地奔跑，进球后大力的拥抱与狂欢，梦见他捧着Lukas红红的脸颊安慰着他，让他重新露出笑容……最后画面定格在巴西赛场上夺冠的那日，他和Lukas真的亲到了一起，嘴贴着嘴，在全世界面前吻得难舍难分。

Bastian醒来的时候已经是早晨了，他睁开眼睛适应着阳光，恍惚地觉得有些不真实。一旁的Lukas把半个身子都偎在他怀里，似乎还睡得很香。Lukas下巴上的胡茬微微扎着他的胸膛，提醒着他们一同走过的岁月。

“Luki，你会一直和我在一块儿的吧。”

“废话，Basti……”

Lukas在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地回应道。


End file.
